The University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC), a research institute within the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry, proposes to continue serving as a research base for Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) applicant institutions. An original research base serving the CCOP program since 1983, the URCC has evolved and developed considerable resources for cancer control research activities. This competing renewal focuses on strengths in the development and implementation of cancer control studies resulting from being a clinical cancer center research base exclusively for cancer control research. The URCC CCOP Research Base is committed to a process and climate that fosters protocol development through collaboration among member CCOPs and affiliates, experienced cancer control experts at our research base and consultants in cancer control areas. The beginning success of this is shown through the fact that 13 of our 23 CCOPs/MBCCOPS have proposed a concept that has been submitted to NCI. CCOP members and affiliates have proposed 16 cancer control concepts, six of which have been developed into protocols. Further, all of our currently active protocols are chaired or co-chaired by CCOP/MBCCOP investigators. Over the past five years, 2553 participants (representing 2553 credits) have been entered on URCC protocols. The URCC Research Base had a total of 12 cancer control protocols open, six of which are now closed, leaving a total of six currently active cancer control protocols. During this renewal period, we added five new CCOPs for a total of 20 CCOPs and three minority-based CCOPs within the URCC network.